


The Perfect Man

by JJWolfe



Series: Let Me Heal You. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison has a secret, Allison is a devotee, Amputee Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Congenital amputee, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, amputee fetish, mentioning of Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Allison has a secret, she loves men who are amputees. Her favorites are double above the knee amputees and Derek happens to have the perfect little stumps. She is going to make him her husband, she is not going to make the same mistakes her aunt did.





	The Perfect Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before continueing, this is not for everybody, that is why I wrote it as a one shot and not put it in the main story. Alllison has never been my favorite, so sorry for those who do. I've got some idea's where I want to take this, from Allison being too helpfull towards Derek, to Allison creeping Derek out. Maybe stalking Allison, but not sure yet. I'm open to other idea's. I desided to make this in a series, cause I got some other idea's for one shots and another main story.

The minute Allison entered the house she rushed upstairs, but was halfway stopped by her dad’s voice.

“Allison, you had fun?”

She turned around with a smile on her face. “Yeah, great club.”

“Can we talk for a minute?” He asked.

“Dad I’m really tired. Can we talk later?”

“Yes, of course. Good night.”

“Good night dad.” She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She powered up her laptop and changed in a short and top.

She sat down in front of her laptop and surfed to her favorite site ‘defs for DAK’s’. She had a.secret her friends didn’t know about. She finds DAK men hot, she was a devotee. She hoped that one day she could marry someone like that and care for him.

Her aunt Kate had been the same and she had found her dream man. She had talked a lot about him when she came to visit, that he was a double leg amputee above the knees, that he was hot and had a gorgeous body. When she had asked if he would come with her aunt the next time she would visit them, she had answered that he wasn’t able to get out of the house.

Later she had been arrested for attempted murder, apparently she had tried to kill her lover, because he had found out why she was with him and had asked her to leave. In prison she had found out that she was pregnant and had been so happy, she still had a part of him, so she thought. After the baby was born, a boy, they took him away from her and placed him with the father. Two days later she had killed herself.

Alison would make sure that that wouldn’t happen to her.

Her laptop pinged, she had a message.

@ampsarehot: Hi.

@dakperfecthusband: Hi.

@ampsarehot: What’s up?

@dakperfecthusband: I saw him today, my husband.

@ampsdev: You did?

@dakperfecthusband: Hi, amps. Yes I did, he had the cutest little stumps. I so want to lick them.

@ampsarehot: Ï’m so jealous right now. Where did you meet him?

Allison told them the whole story and both her friends were ecstatic.

@ampsarehot: So you’re going to ask him?

@ampsdev: I hope for you he says yes. And he has a kid too, you are so lucky.

@dakperfecthusband: Yeah, who could ever leave him and a kid.

@ampsarehot: Her loss. I’ve got to go, keep me posted.

@dakperfecthusband: I will. Good night.

@ampsdev: He will say yes. If you tell him how you are going to take care of him and his boy, how can he say no.

@dakperfecthusband: Yeah. Okay, I’m going to sleep. Good night.

@ampsdev: Sweet dreams. I hope they are about him.

@dakperfecthusband: Thanks! Sweet dreams.

She signed off, closed her laptop and crawled into bed.

~-~

She moved her hands over his chest, feeling him shiver under her. He was completely under her control, blindfolded and wrists tight up with a silk scarf to the headboard.

She moved her right hand up to his neck and face, moving her thumb over his lips. He took it in his mouth and bit down gently, sucking it. She whimpered, “You’re a bad boy.”

“Please…” Derek moaned.

“Please what? Touch you?” She moved her hands down his body and lightly moved a finger over his hard and pulsing cock. She nipped his neck and moved her tongue over his scruffy cheek. “I like this better then your beard, thank you for shaving it.”

“Anything for you.” He gasped when she moved her tongue over his already leaking head.

“Not yet.” She knew exactly what would make him going over the edge.

She moved her hands further down over his right stump, it was a few inches shorter than his left one and she just loved it. He was actually sitting on it when he was in his wheelchair, it was that short. She cupped the stump with both hands and slowly moved her tongue over it. She loved the feeling of the smoothness of the stump, there was no scar or imperfection. It was just perfect.

She smiled when Derek moaned and moved his other stump, silently pleading for more. She took the other stump in her hands and started to massage it.

“Oh, fuck… please…,” Derek pleaded.

“What do you want Derek?”

“Lick it.”

So she did, anything for her perfect man. She licked and nipped it gently, enjoying the moans, groans and pleadings from Derek. She looked up and knew that Derek was almost there. She moved her tongue over his head again and swallowed him whole, humming.

Derek groaned and pulled on his restrains, arching his back and pushing his cock further in her mouth. “Allison...I...please...:”

Slowly she started to move up and down, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin of his cock. She sucked it and licked of the pre-cum, knowing that Derek was almost there. She released the cock and sat up. “Hold on a little longer.” She moved until she sat down on his left stump rubbing it with her vagina. She bit her lip, feeling herself getting wet.

“Fuck!” Derek groaned, when he felt his stump getting wet.

She moved again and slowly lowered herself on Derek’s cock. She was still stretched from last night so no preparation was needed. She moved up and down setting a steady pace.

“Faster,” Derek croaked out.

“Faster and what?”

“Please,” he pleaded.

She moved faster, moaning every time Derek’s cock hit her g-spot.

Derek screamed her name when he came.

~-~

She startled awake, panting hard, her nipples hard and feeling wetness on her legs. “Fuck, that was amazing."


End file.
